The Things She Makes Him Do
by Mia M. Turner
Summary: He wasn't sure how it happened or why it was happening to him. All he knew was that Sonny made Chad do things he'd never do. Ever. Channy.


**A/N: **Okay so I lied, I know I said I have no time to write because I'm busy writing my book. I was having a writer's block day today though and decided to return to Sonny for a multitude of reasons. First off, with the new season coming out, my love for this show has been re-kindled. Second, I always get inspiration for this couple when I'm visiting my sister's house, because it's where I wrote most of my earlier fics.

I know it's not another chapter of The Journal, but like I said, I had to shelf that one until I finish my book.

For those of you who are curious, I am a mere six chapters away from completing it. Which means it should take no more than a few weeks. Expect an onslaught of Channy fics from me when it's finally done.

So this one just hit me right before I was about to go to sleep. Please enjoy, and most important, review! :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonny With a Chance

---

He wasn't sure how.

He wasn't sure why.

But somehow, Sonny Munroe made Chad Dylan Cooper do ridiculous things.

Chad prided himself on being the picture of 'awesome'. He was always cool, always collected. He made girls swoon and faint with a simple smile. Everyone on the cast of Mackenzie Falls loved him. He was, to put it simply, amazing. And he knew it.

So why was he letting this girl get to him? How was she able to weaken him and make him do things that destroyed the reputation he'd worked so hard to build? He did his best to keep his cool, and somehow, she always brought all that down.

_She made him smile._

Not that smirk he always had on his face. No, this was different. She made him _smile_. At completely inappropriate times no less. He would be in the middle of an important shoot and between takes, he'd find himself staring blankly ahead, his mind drifting to thoughts of Sonny. The sound of her voice, that cute laugh of hers... Not until Portlyn started giggling would Chad notice that he had a goofy grin on his face.

_She made him sing._

"Chad, dear, did something good happen at work this week?" Chad looked up at his mother with a confused expression, his mouth still half-full with cereal.

"Uh, no, I don't think so. Why?"

She smirked. "Oh, just that you've been singing in the shower. I thought something might be making you happy."

Chad blushed, looking down. "_Moooom_..."

Had he been singing out loud that whole time...?

_She made him cry._

Chad hadn't cried since he was in elementary school. It was humiliating, really. Teenage boys simply _didn't cry_. It only took the first time he'd ever seen Sonny frown to make him break down. She'd run into him in the hallway, wiping tears from her eyes, informing Chad that she didn't have time to speak because she'd just gotten word that her grandfather had died. She then pushed past him and ran out the door without another word. Tears didn't look right on Sonny. It was one of the most upsetting sights he could possibly imagine. Without realizing it, he soon had tears in his eyes as well. He wanted to kick himself for acting so weak. So what if Sonny was crying? Was it really necessary for _him_ to cry as well? Logic dictated that it wasn't. But it seemed his heart was much louder than his brain lately.

_She made him late for work._

Chad never showed up late for work. In fact, he was well known for being early to everything involving Mackenzie Falls. If there was anything Chad loved more than himself, it was the work he did. He wasn't about to blow it by not doing everything in his power to suck up. His director had a fit the first time he showed up late. He couldn't say he regretted it though. Sonny had asked in that sickly sweet voice of hers for a ride that morning. How could he pass that up? Even if it meant showing up late.

_She made him into a love-sick puppy._

"What kind of perfume do you use?"

Sonny raised an eyebrow at him as though he were crazy. "Pardon me? Why would you want to know that?"

Chad curled a lip as though in disgust. "It's just really strong, that's all. It's gross."

Sonny narrowed her eyes at him. "Warm Vanilla Sugar. Bath and Body Works brand. It's not _that_ strong."

Chad rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

He made a stop to the mall on his way home to grab a small bottle. He felt a little ridiculous as he squirted a bit onto his pillow, but it was worth it when he went to sleep that night, holding it close to him, taking in her scent.

_She made him spend all his money._

No, Sonny certainly did not _need_ a whole bouquet of fresh roses for her dressing room. She didn't _need_ a bracelet to go with that pretty necklace of hers. And she _definitely_ didn't need that brown leather jacket she kept going on about.

Chad _did_ need that gorgeous smile of hers everyday though. The surprised look on her face when she would find the gifts was just an added bonus.

_She made him share._

"Sonny, aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm sorry Grady," she mumbled apologetically. "I don't feel well at all. You can have mine," she pushed her tray his way, noting the face he made. The slop the So Random cast received daily was too much for Sonny today. Her throat was hurting enough; she didn't need to force a disgusting meal down on top of it.

Chad sighed as he looked down at the bowl of soup he had started on. The thought occurred to him that it might feel better on her throat. He groaned in annoyance as he realized he wasn't going to eat lunch today.

_She made him toss and turn._

'Knock it off, Chad', he thought to himself. 'You have to be up early for filming tomorrow. Stop wiggling around and get some sleep.'

This was the third night in a row. It was driving him nuts. He couldn't close his eyes without seeing her. He couldn't stop hearing her laugh in his ears. He couldn't stop thinking up ridiculous fantasies of walking down the aisle with Sonny someday... Wearing a beautiful white gown, her hair perfectly curled, the shy smile that would be on her face before he would lift her veil and kiss her--

'Ugh, _STOP IT,' _he chided himself. 'Maybe we should work on actually _dating_ her first.'

He picked up the pillow that he'd sprayed Sonny's perfume on and tossed it across the room, deciding it was the culprit. An hour or so later when he still hadn't fallen asleep, he trudged across the room, picking it up and bringing it back to his bed.

_She slowly but surely tore down his disguise._

He wanted to do a good job of hiding his feelings for her. He truly did. He was as subtle as a train-wreck on a boat, though. One's affection for someone was probably pretty obvious when you left a bag of Hershey's kisses on their desk with a note saying "Hugs and Kisses, Chad." And It was probably obvious when he took her hand during class and traced patterns into palm and played with her fingers. He wondered if she could tell that he was usually tracing the words "I love you".

_She made him stare._

"Chad, what are you _looking_ at?" Portlyn folded her arms and frowned, realizing that Chad had officially left her conversation minutes ago. Chad didn't answer. Portlyn made a face. He looked a little sick. She frowned as she followed his gaze to Sonny on the other end of the cafeteria. Portlyn waved a hand in front of his face, a little taken back when he didn't respond. She thought that only happened in the movies. It wasn't until she pouted and puffed her lips in annoyance that Chad spoke up.

"Sometimes it's nice to just stare intently and not speak..."

_She made him confess_.

"I love you Sonny," he spat, keeping a tight grip on her shoulders. "Why can't you see that? Isn't it obvious? I can't stop thinking about you... _Please_ say something."

Sonny kept staring up at him. Great. He'd scared her.

"I... I love you too..."

Chad's jaw dropped. "You... You do?"

Sonny nodded shyly. "I... I thought you hated me, so I never said anything."

Chad couldn't believe what he was hearing. After all, who could hate a perfect angel?

_She made him ask permission._

"Sonny, would... would it be okay if I kissed you?"

Sonny looked particularly thrilled by this question. She beamed up at him, nodding her approval.

Chad smiled, nervousness taking over. This would be Sonny's first kiss... He wanted to get it right. He lifted a hand, gently placing it on her cheek, entangling the tips of his fingers into her hair. He placed his other hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. He closed his eyes as he leaned in, feeling the sparks fly when he softly pressed his lips to hers. Sonny lifted her hands and placed them on his shoulders, smiling into the kiss.

Chad had no idea that anything could feel so fragile and delicate in his arms.

_She made him fall in love._

It warmed his heart to know that Sonny trusted him enough to fall asleep in his arms. He knew they'd have to leave soon. The police would be patrolling the beach soon to make sure any stragglers were in for curfew, seeing it was getting dark and late. Still, he didn't want to move until he absolutely had to.

Sonny had never looked so beautiful to him before. Ever. He held her closer with one hand, lifting his other to trace the outline of her lips with a single finger. He leaned down and gave a quick kiss before lifting his hand again to run his fingers through her hair.

She was finally _his_. He could caress her cheek all he wanted. He could pepper kisses all over her face. He could whisper things he'd always thought he was too cool to say in her ear. Because she was _his_.

_She made him go absolutely insane._

He wanted to scream to someone that he was in love with Sonny. It wasn't enough to be holding her so close. It wasn't enough that she was finally his. It wasn't enough that she'd told him she loved him more than anything else. He wanted the _world_ to know. He wanted to grab a megaphone, dart onto the So Random stage while their live show was filming, and scream out to everyone watching in the studio and at home that him and Sonny Munroe were in _love_. Maybe it would even end up on Youtube and then even _more_ people would know. Yes, it was perfect! It--

Chad shook his head, massaging the bridge of his nose.

"Chad, you okay?" Sonny asked, looking at him with a worried expression.

Chad smiled, leaning over to stroke her cheek. "I'm fine," he answered.

Sonny made him do crazy things, but not _that_ crazy.

---

Please review :)


End file.
